The Witch's House
by Tetsunya
Summary: [Long Dabble] What happens when Kuroko Tetsuya is lead into The Witch's House? Rated M for DETAILED gore and Insanity. Short and Bloody


A/N Hello and welcome to the AU! The Witch's House!

i strongly wanted to do a 'Ib' one but i couldn't due to lack of time. and since the Witch's House was shorter and i was able to cut out many of the puzzles and walking since i'm sure many of you know the game and know where i'm headed. but just to let you know~ there is a plot twist at the end that isn't in the Witch's House that i think is quite interesting and heartbreaking. This was also for somewhat of a Dabbe IC. see what i could write in 2 hours my partner was also a noob writer like me xD

* * *

waking up in a dangerous forest can be unsettling. full of mystery and wonder. curiosity and fear of wanting to go home. Kuroko Tetsuya. a pale, young, blue haired boy of only 13.

**"Where is this?"**

trying to sit up, examining the surroundings. one path up. as well as one path down. naturally Kuroko stood up and slowly walked towards the path.

**"Yo. Humans shouldn't be out here."** a sudden voice called.

**"hm?"**

kuroko looking behind him and a black cat with black blazing orbs staring at him. he simply nodded and continued downward. walking towards a wall of hard, red roses. their thorns making it impossible to touch with regular human soft skin.

_'no.'_

Attempting to walk around through the forest he came across a rusty sharp object.

_[OBTAINED A MACHETE.]_

Running back to the wall of roses back to his home. he lifted the Machete high and with full force hammered downward onto the plant wall. his face saddened. it didn't work.

**"i guess...i must..."**

he turned toward the path to the rumored witches house. if he remembered correctly that's where Akashi-kun lives. maybe if he went he'd be able to stay for awhile till things cooled down with this father.  
walked up the path the house came into sight. it was large. about three floors at most. walking toward it his unhappy feeling warmed in his unsettling belly.

**"So the path is blocked by roses huh?"**

he turned to see the talking cat. once again. simple nodding in agreement.  
suddenly hearing a door creek open his eyes widen at the invitation.

he heard soft voices in his head

_'come find me...Tetsuya."_

Akashi-kun's voice.

**"So. Your gonna go in?"**

barely breathing he nodded. Akashi-kun was in there. and he need help.  
walking in he went though doors, walking barely over a bloodstain that stained the carpet.  
'he should really hire someone to clean the carpets...'  
turning a sudden left to only pass some metal, chained to the glass scissors.

_'he must have not put them away...'_

turning the knob and attempting to pull. it was locked.  
suddenly Akashi's Voiced him again.

_'Cut the bear to limbs Tetsuya. In my room. there is a teddy bear,'_ he chuckled _'Be careful.'_

he simple obeyed. he found the bear in a far room and picked it up gently.

_[OBTAINED TEDDY BEAR]_

he turned around to see a dairy. his mind hearing the contents.

**_My Parents didn't love me...so i X them_**

his eyes widen and ran out of the room down to the corridor. He hurried to the metal scissors and cut off the bear's limps quickly

_[OBTAINED TEDDY BEAR TORSO]_

_'now put it in the basket.'_

he thought of a basket and his foot led him to a basket with another complete teddy bear and placed it inside perfectly fitting.  
'now you have a friend.' smiling gently till a small unlock was heard in the previously locked door.  
opening the previously locked door he dropped the bear limbs and simple picked them up again.

_[OBTAINED TEDDY BEAR LIMBS]_

he entered the dining hall.

_'Tetsuya...give the cook a hand. but not yours. put it in the poison and come to me.'_

through this whole time here. he felt Akashi pull him everywhere. all he had to do was provide the items and he'd be able to see his best friend again.

the pull led him to a hall. the cat was there.

**"Yo."**

The pull made him hang an invisible girl in exchange for somewhat of a key. a yellow butterfly for a blue. and a sudden hall of hell.  
taken a frog that once looked like the one Midorima once held. The thought gave him pain.

_[OBTAINED FROG]_

_'feed the frog to the snake Tetsuya.'_

he simple obeyed. again.

shoving the frog through the bars the snake attacked it and he simple held back his small tears. he entered and quickly ran through, catching a glimpse of the frog's ghost. glaring at him.

_'good job tetsuya.'_

running through a hall way a sudden spark of death came plunging at him.

Akashi saved him.

he saw it.

Akashi for at least a second came and took the hit and disappeared.  
breathing heavily he continued running into a room with no sound.

_'Make Sound in all four rooms Tetsuya.'_

again he obeyed. almost getting killed by a toy solider wasn't Warning enough he doesn't know what it. but he continued on.

_'X the flower. find the key. save the man in the prision. and free the cage."_

Kuroko was taking orders from left in right. the only thing he felt in control of was his mine. and that was by a thread.

He suddenly Felt pitch dark form around him.

the corpse of a dead black cat in front of him.

his eyes widen.

**"Come to my room Tetsuya,"**

this time he had control over his body.

Akashi felt as if another person.

waiting for him.

**_and for the last time._**

**_he obeyed._**

walking and jogging into a room. a nice bloody bedroom.

finally what the Diary said made sense.

**_My Family didn't love me so i X them._**  
**_I was alone._**  
**_But then a boy with pale skin and blue hair came to play._**  
**_He is my 'friend'_**  
**_and 'friends are supposed to give one another presents right?_**

Standing in front of him. well, crawling. was Akashi. Bloody, _Everywhere._

**"A-Akashi...kun?"**

**"I Gouged out my eyes. i cut off the limbs of my lower half. everything i need to live again."**  
he coughed and spit out blood. his teeth seeming as fangs forming into and insane grin.

**"a spell. thats all i have. and thats all i need...Friend."**

he leaped. and Kuroko Ran.

Kuroko running from room to room. from death. floors we're caving in. Running out the door and into the path. Running Breathlessly. He ran and the roses of walls disbursed and he didn't care to look.

He came to a complete stop.  
he felt a bloody sound.  
squish squash

**"How long are you going to keep chasing me?"**

turning around to stop on the smaller and uglier monster.

**"gihhh...ihhhh...bahhh..."**

**"Your still alive?"**

**"gihhh ihhhh...bahhhk"**

**"Give it back?"** Kuroko laughed **"No way. I like this one better."**

**"Tetsuya!"**

the fake Kuroko Turned around.

**"Hello Father."**

**"aahhhh..kahhh...shhie...khun."**

Akashi simple glared at the monster who was now Kuroko.

**"Holy Fuck Tetsuya! What-?"**

**"faahhhh...thhh...eurrr"**

**"S-stay.."**

**"daa...ahhhh..duhhhh..."**

**"STAY AWAY YOU MONSTER."**

Firing two shotgun shots to the head Kuroko laid un-intact with any of his remains blood oozing from his head. his gouged out eyes seeming as if they we're crying.

_Father...Dad..._

_Kuroko's Last Words_

**"Lets go Tetsuya."**

Akashi nodded and simple followed waiting till his 'father's' back was turned and smiled insanely till the reached outside the forest.

**"Father."** Akashi demanded.

**"Hm? What is i-"**

_**BANG.**_

Akashi held a fired shotgun with his hands. the one used to kill Kuroko.

Laughing insanely he stared at the work of his corpse and then turned the shotgun onto himself.

happily singing.

**"And that's the Witch's House."**

_**BANG.**_

* * *

I'm Sorry. Here is a free Tissue.

Review and Such on this long dabble (yes this is a dabble so please be gentle)


End file.
